l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsuki Yasu
Kitsuki Yasu was a Justicar who became the Kitsuki Daimyo after his father was killed under suspicious circumstances. All evidence pointed to the Scorpion Clan, though nothing ever came of it, and Yasu bore the failure of solving his father murder every day, and served as a magistrate within Dragon lands. Way of the Dragon, pp. 66-67 Appearance Yasu was tall and this with a shaved bald head. His head is covered in a tattoo, although not a magically enhanced one, which he had done to remind people of which clan he came from. He would speak with a regal authority, and had eyes that seemed to bore into the soul of those he talked to. He would frequently wear his ceremonial armor and carry his large no-dachi sized sword. Yasu inherited a magic medallion from his father, which granted him increased knowledge of lore. Renowned Magistrate Bayushi Kachiko Yasu's suspicion of the Scorpion caused an embarrasing public outburst against Bayushi Kachiko, the wife of Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju, in the Imperial Court of the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. After his father's death Yasu condemned Kachiko for treason before the entire Imperial Court. The Emperor was lenient and spared Yasu but let it be known that he would not tolerate such an act of slander ever again. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 27 As such, during his time as daimyo, the Kitsuki family found little favor with the Emperor. Accomplished Duelist Yasu's almost brash demeanor in his execution of his duties as a magistrate sometimes caused others to question the accuracy of his claims. On seven separate occasions Yasu was challenged to a duel over his judgement, and seven times he was victorious. One of the duels was against Akodo Toturi, who did not appreciate loosing to Yasu. Way of the Dragon, p. 67 Evidence Kitsuki Method Yasu began the Kitsuki Method of the evidence to carried out investigations. Kitsuki Yasu (Jade flavor) Winter Court - 1115 In 1115 the Imperial Winter Court was held at Shiro Mirumoto hosted by the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Hitomi. When Shosuro Nimuri was found beheaded Yasu was appointed as chief investigator. He found Mirumoto Miyoki, Hitomi's cousin, as culprit of the murder of an honored guest under the Dragon protection. Miyoki alleged that Nimuri had slendered the Dragon. The sentence was death as common murderer. Hitomi appeared just before Yasu unleashed the killing blow, and modified the sentence to a worse one, to live in shame as a ronin. Bayushi Rishu, the Scorpion representative, objected her decision, but Hitomi outmaneuvered him with steeled words. Miyoki was escorted out of the Dragon lands, and the next day she appeared at Kyuden Togashi as the Tattooed Monk Togashi Miyoki. A Dark Past, By Ken Carpenter Kitsuki Kaagi's fate Yasu was reported that a Lion friend had been killed with all his family by Crane enemies. He took under his protection the younger son, Matsu Kaagi, and sent for the older one, Matsu Iyekao, who was studying in a Phoenix school. Iyekao had disappeared three days after his family's destruction, and Kaagi joined Yasu's family becoming his student, friend, and to all the world, his son. Way of Shadow, p. 6 Prior to Kitsuki Kaagi's disappearance in 1120, the magistrate sent his journals to be safeguarded by Yasu. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 The Imperial Histories Way of the Scorpion, p. 28 Clan War Naga Aid Refused In 1127 Mirumoto Daini, Hitomi's brother and currently member of the Toturi's Army, appeared at Otosan Uchi leading a Naga embassy. Yasu arranged for them a meeting with the Imperial Court. The audience ended in a disaster when the manipulative Kachiko goaded the Dashmar into an outburst. The Naga left the Imperial city, vanishing into the forests. Time of the Void, p. 51, 53 War Against Shadow Hidden Emperor In 1130, in the month of the Hare, Emperor Toturi vanished from his chambers. Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Toturi I had announced a great festival, and important members of the Clans gathered into the Imperial City. Before the celebration began, a guard announced the disappearance of Toturi, and it was found a Scorpion silk scrap in his chambers. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune gave testimony that Bayushi Kachiko had been in the Emperor's chambers just one hour ago. Tsukune had led the guards through the secret passage beyond the Emperor's room and had found an Akodo Dagger in the hands of the dead Bayushi Tagumura, a minor Daimyo, who also held a piece of Toturi's cloak. Within the dagger's tang was found the name of its owner, Akodo Kage, who had died during the Clan War. Only a Lion could have this weapon, making the matter confuse. The Exile of the Scorpion, Part I, by Ree Soesbee Scorpion Exile Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko investigated the scene and concluded that the Scorpion Clan may have had a hand in the dissappearance. The court demanded that the Scorpion Clan surrender the culprits or else. Toshimoko however was unsure of his conclusions and asked Kitsuki Yasu to investigate the scene again. Yasu found the evidence against the Scorpion to be false, and Yasu warned Toshimoko to find the culprit quickly or the clans would fall into bickering and fighting one another leading to another Clan War. The Scorpion Clan was officially exiled, but Yasu suspected many Scorpion members remained within the Empire. Geisha House (Jade flavor) Siege of Sleeping Mountain When the naga layed the Siege of Sleeping Mountain in 1131, Yasu saw it as an atack to the Empire. Imperial Legion (Hidden Emperor 1 flavor) Son's death In 1132 Kaagi was found death, after he committed seppuku. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 26 Yasu's son and yojimbo, Kitsuki Jusai, was allowed to read far enough to realize that anyone who continued would become contaminated by the Darkness as Kaagi had. Kitsuki Jusai learned the usefulness of crystal, and before he fully succumbed to the Darkness, a crystal room was constructed in the depths of Mirumoto Castle. There Jusai continued his work until it became apparent that his words were no longer his own. Since that time, two more Kitsuki, old men who had few years left to serve their Clan, volunteered to go into the room and continued Jusai's work. Their fates were the same as his. Way of Shadow, p. 157 Lying Darkness Revealed Yasu petitioned his Lord Togashi Yokuni his testimony before the Emperor regarding the threat the Lying Darkness posed. Yokuni's only response was "It is not yet time for me to act". Without the testimony of Yokuni, Yasu had no way to convince the Empire that the Darkness posed a viable threat. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 24 See Also * Kitsuki Yasu/Meta External Links * Kitsuki Yasu (Imperial) Category:Magistrates Category:Dragon Clan Leaders